The present invention relates to a door and window ornamental article positioning device, comprising a support unit equipped with stop plates detachably engaged with a support mount; whereby, via the separate design thereof, an arcuate support portion of the support mount can be individually processed to fit to various circumferential sizes of a central hollow-out portion of a fan-shaped blind body, permitting the support unit to have a proper support mount flexibly assembled thereto so as to position the central hollow-out portion of the fan-shaped blind body stably in place without the risk of collapsing downwards, maintaining beautiful appearance of the fan-shaped blind body thereby.
Please refer to FIG. 1 showing an exploded perspective view of a conventional door/window ornamental article positioning structure (accompanied by FIG. 2). The conventional door/window ornamental article positioning structure includes a support mount 11 fixedly attached to the top central position of a door/window frame 10. The support mount 11 is integrally molded into one unit, having an arcuate support portion 111 protruding in the middle thereon to retain in place a central hollow-out portion 121 of a fan-shaped ornamental article 12 thereby. In addition, the support mount 11 also includes a set of fan-shaped stop plates 112 symmetrically extending at both sides thereon to restrict the fan-shaped blind body 12 positioned between both stop plates 112. Then, the underside of the support mount 11 and the fan-shaped blind body 12 are adhered onto the top surface of the door/window frame 10 via double-sided adhesive tapes or fastening agent thereof.
There are some drawbacks to the conventional fan-shaped ornamental article positioning structure. Most of all, the support mount 11 is integrally molded into one unit with the arcuate support portion 111 fixed into a certain circumferential size thereby. In case the hollow-out portion 121 of the fan-shaped blind body 12 has a circumferential size unfit to that of the arcuate support portion 111, the arcuate support portion 111 will fail to accurately retain the hollow-out portion 121 in place, and a gap A will reveal there-between as shown in FIG. 2. Over long time of application, the hollow-out portion 121 affected by the gravitational force of the fan-shaped blind body 12 will cave in to the gap A and, thus, destroy the beautiful appearance of the fan-shaped blind body 12 as a whole.